ichigomomomiyakirbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Momomiya and Kirby - (2010)
In Ichigo Momomiya and Kirby is released in 2010 animated series. Ichigo Momomiya and Kirby (original in tv series 2010) Like a Super Hero Squads Goodies *Ichigo Momomiya *Jerry *Kirby *Taruto *Sakura Momomiya *Shintaro Momomiya *Seira *Megumi Ooumi *Dejiko *Belle *Yue Ying *Francesca *Gardenia *Fabia Sheen *Erotica Jones *Melly *Pike Queen Lucy *Cynthia *Lettuce Midorikawa *Ayase Takako *Pudding Fong *Motoko Aoyama *Zakuro Fujiwara *Minto Aizawa *Miyako *Sumire Shoda *Sam *Rex Owen *Shinobu Maehara *Akasaka Keiichiro *Ryou Shirogane *Lemmings *Touko Zaizen *Iris *Shampoo *Marin *Orin *Marko *Zhen Ji *Charlie Airstar *Mashiro Rima *Melody *Gwen Tennyson *Garaga *Rowen *Mike *Topaz *Betty Deville *Reese Drake *Dana *Anabel *Freddy Jones *Jamie *Zhang He *Babu *Cyborg *Maddy *Mitzi *Alex *Ms. Marvel *Ruty *Meeb *Tom (from Tom & Jerry - Pet Peeve) *Spike (from Tom & Jerry - Pet Peeve) *Gem Stone Characters Image:Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Ichigo Momomiya Image:Jerry.png|Jerry Image:Kirby.jpg|Kirby Image:Kinako,_Taruto,_Marcy.png|Kinako, Taruto, Marcy Image:Megumi_Ooumi,_Seira,_Taruto.png|Megumi Ooumi, Seira, Taruto Image:Meygan.png|Meygan Image:Peach_and_Daisy.png|Peach and Daisy Image:Cynthia.png|Cynthia Image:Dejiko.png|Dejiko Image:Belle.png|Belle Image:Francesca.png|Francesca Image:Gardenia.png|Gardenia Image:Fabia_Sheen.png|Fabia Sheen Image:Stripperella.png|Stripperella (Erotica Jones) Image:Melly.png|Melly Image:Marin.png|Marin Image:Gem_Stone.png|Gem Stone Image:Gwen_Tennyson.png|Gwen Tennyson Image:Orin.png|Orin Image:Zhen_Ji.png|Zhen Ji Image:Mashiro_Rima.png|Mashiro Rima Image:Melody.png|Melody Image:Touko_Zaizen.png|Touko Zaizen Image:Iris.png|Iris Image:Shampoo.png|Shampoo Image:Mitzi.png|Mitzi Image:Pike_Queen_Lucy.png|Pike Queen Lucy Image:Sam.png|Sam Image:Dana.png|Dana Image:Salon_Maiden_Anabel.png|Anabel Image:Lettuce_Midorikawa.jpg|Lettuce Midorikawa Image:Ayase_Takako.png|Ayase Takako Villains Image:Captain_Gantu_and_Junior_Wetworth.png|Captain Gantu and Junior Wetworth Image:Pepe.png|Pepe the talking duck Image:Doctor_Doom.png|Doctor Doom Image:Abomination.png|Abomination Episode Season 1 *Episode 1 - Meet Super Hero Squad *Goodies First Appearance *Ichigo Momomiya, Jerry, Kirby, Sakura Momomiya, Shintaro Momomiya, Seira, Megumi Ooumi, Gardenia, Melly, Belle, Francesca, Yue Ying, Minto Aizawa, Miyako, Sumire Shoda, Ms. Marvel, Gem Stone, Dejiko, Cheryl, Keitaro, Shaggy, Dekao *Villains First Appearance *Captain Gantu, Junior Wetworth, Doctor Doom *Episode 2 - Momomiya's Parents' Return to dust Sakura Momomiya and Shintaro Momomiya injured to died and Sakura Momomiya and Shintaro Momomiya in return to dust. *Goodies First Appearance *Ariel, Freddy Jones, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody, Motoko Aoyama, Cynthia, Rex Owen, Heloise, Cyborg, Zhang He, Fabia Sheen, Betty Deville, Reese Drake, Iris, Babu *Villains First Appearance *Wunny, Pepe, Taz, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed *Death by Episode *Sakura Momomiya, Shintaro Momomiya Weakness Image:Birdon_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Birdon Image:Mr._Frosty_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Pilot).png|Mr. Frosty Image:Rocky_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Rocky Image:Mr._Tick_Tock_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Pilot).png|Mr. Tick Tock Image:Iron_Mom_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Pilot).png|Iron Mom Image:TAC_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|TAC *Episode 3 - Fountain Resort *Goodies First Appearance *Garaga, Orin, Rei Hino, Gwen Tennyson, Charlie Airstar, Rowen, Mike, Princess Peach, Salon Maiden Anabel, Zhen Ji, Marko, Spike, Zelda *Villains First Appearance *Dogadon Weakness Image:Moto_Shotzo_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Moto Shotzo Image:Chilly_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Chilly Image:Phan_Phan_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Phan Phan Image:Jukid_(Ichigo_Momomiya_and_Kirby).png|Jukid *Episode 4 - Beauty And The Obese *Goodies First Appearance *Erotica Jones, Menny, Sam, Dana, Princess Daisy, Kiva, Shampoo, Marin, Topaz, Pike Queen Lucy, Zakuro Fujiwara, Mitzi, Touko Zaizen, Superb Bird of Paradise, Tom, Hilda *Villains First Appearance *Miyu Kuroi, Army Dillo, Poppy Bros. Jr., Abomination *Episode 5 - Kinako's Appearance *Goodies First Appearance **Kinako, Macry *Episode 6 - Meygan's Bomb Ability *Goodies First Appearance **Sherry Belmont, Setsuna *Villains First Appearance *MODOK, Greaser Dogs Trivia *Remake from Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) *Episode 7 - Gardenia's Cutter Slash Iris follows up on a lead that suggests that her assistant, Ichigo Momomiya, Kirby, Touko Zaizen and Touko's Dad, may be alive. *Episode 8 - Belle Momomiya When the Belle is captured, Shredder creates a foot soldiers duplicate as a means of spying. When Zhen Ji, Rima and Melody suspects something is tell, will Ichigo Momomiya, Iron Man, Meygan, Yo-Yo Kirby, and Fabia Sheen believe her? *Villains First Appearance *Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, Foot Soldiers *Episode 9 - A Forest Town Trivia *This smurfs village from Smurfs *Episode 10 - Ichigo Momomiya and the Secret Scrolls *Episode 11 - Stripperella and Ichigo Momomiya Doctor Doom finds a crystal archive of spells belonging to an evil wizard. Ichigo Momomiya, Fighter Kirby, and Stripperella get the crystal back and rescue her friends. But how will she do it when she is stripped of his legendary power? *Episode 12 - Wheel Kirby and Blast Off Buzzard *Episode 13 - Night in the Wasteland *Episode 14 - Peach and Daisy *Episode 15 - Zhang He's Wish *Episode 16 - Dejiko's Plasma Ability *Episode 17 - Shampoo could a swim Shampoo wearing bikini never turn cat and her swim. *Episode 18 - Gabon with the Wind Quote *Mashiro Rima: Chicken. *Melody: Uh oh. *Mashiro Rima: Are you talking to me? *Melody: They call the chicken. *Mashiro Rima: Are you talking to me?! *Melody: Shouldn't 'a done that. *Mashiro Rima: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!? *Melody: Now they're in for it. *Mashiro Rima: They CALL me beam girl! BEAM WAVE!!!! {Rima uses wave beam shoot at bebop and rocksteady zapped.} *Episode 19 - You Should be Momomiya's Speed Sneakers *Episode 20 - Gordon *Episode 21 - Who's Johnny? Quote *Sissy: That's It! I want you outta my way Johnny Test! So are take me act just see good a crap apple class and be gone! FOREVER!!! *Episode 22 - Shave me Whiskers *Villains First Appearance *Rat King *Episode 23 - Tommy the Turkey and Daniel the Rat Season 5 *Episode 26 - Coming to dust and Back to life *Rebirth by Episode *Sakura Momomiya, Shintaro Momomiya Trivia *Ichigo Momomiya's Parents of "Season 1 Episode 2" was resurrected in this animated as Season 5 Episode 30. Category:2010 in animated tv series